Olympus Records AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION
by Bluecookiesandwizards
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the best friend of a very successful singer, Piper McLean. She works as a kick-ass manager and songwriter. Her world is turned upside down when she meets a band who help her realise her own musical talent. And she also meets a really hot but irritating guy. Percabeth, Mortal AU. *PM ME IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT THIS STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, prepare yourselves. This is a long chapter but a quick info message. There will be multiple ships in here, not just Percabeth. Also, please review and check out my other stories!**

"Excuse me." I said politely to the tall men blocking my way. I was at Piper's concert, and I couldn't see the stage because of the two men in front of me.

"Oh, sorry." said the blonde one. He turned and smiled at me. He had startlingly blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip, and he looked quite familiar. He shifted, but the other one was still in my way. I smiled and thanked the man, and turned to the other one.

"Excuse me." I repeated, to the man blocking my view. He was wearing a blue hoodie and I could see that he had his earphones in. I tapped him on the shoulder and he wheeled round, clearly irritated.

"What?"

"I can't see." I said levelly.

"Get your eyes checked then." He said and glared at me. I stared at him angrily and was about to reply, when his friend intervened.

"Percy! What's wrong with you?!" He turned to me and smiled. "Sorry about that. Percy's just pissed off today because he couldn't find his Finding Nemo DVD this morning."

Percy just grunted and said: "Stop telling everyone that."

Blondie laughed and outstretched his hand. "Jason. The sissy over here is Percy."

I shook Jason's hand. "Annabeth. Do I know-oh wait, Pipes is on the stage!"

Percy took out his earphones and Jason turned around and whooped, along with about a thousand of Piper's other fans. The lighting changed to blue and purple, dimming the lights over the audience, so I couldn't really see Jason or Percy properly.

Piper McLean walked onto the stage, beaming at everyone in the audience. Her choppy brown hair was dancing around her face, and her kaleidoscope eyes were twinkling with excitement. She grabbed the mike and pulled it closer. "Hi everyone!"

The audience screamed and cheered.

She laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "So let's jump right into it then! My first song is one off of one of my old albums, It's My Life. Hope you guys like it!"

We all cheered, remembering the song. The music started up and she began singing.

" _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice_

 _When I shout it out loud_

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _This is for the ones who stood their ground_

 _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

 _Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

 _Luck ain't even lucky_

 _Got to make your own breaks_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _'Cause it's my life_

 _Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

 _Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _'Cause it's my life!"_

She ended on a strong note, her powerful voice echoing through the venue. The audience erupted into applause, me included. "Wow." I thought. "I actually can't believe my best friend is one of the best singers ever. And she got me a front row ticket!"

As if she could hear me, she caught my eye and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and waved back at my hyper friend. I really should stop buying her coffee.

"Thank you so much LA!" she shouted when the clapping had finally died down. "Time for my next song, Salute." The crowd went wild again as the music started, and the lights on the stage dimmed. They changed colour to khaki and brown, creating a camouflage-themed stage. She smiled determinedly and the music began.

" _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me, let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _It's who we are_

 _We don't need no camouflage_

 _It's the female federal_

 _And we're taking off_

 _If you're with me, women, let me hear you say_

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me, let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (salute)_

 _Attention! (salute)_

 _Attention! (huh!)_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _Sisters we are everywhere_

 _Warriors, your country needs you_

 _If you're ready ladies, better keep steady_

 _Ready, aim, shoot_

 _Don't need ammunition, on a mission_

 _And we'll hit you with the truth_

 _Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!_

 _Sisters we are everywhere_

 _Warriors, your country needs you_

 _If you're ready ladies, better keep steady_

 _Ready, aim, shoot_

 _Don't need ammunition. On a mission_

 _And we'll hit you with the truth_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _It's who we are_

 _We don't need no camouflage_

 _It's the female federal_

 _And we're taking off,_

 _If you're with me, women, let me hear you say_

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me, let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (salute)_

 _Attention! (salute)_

 _Attention! (huh!)_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _You think we're just pretty things_

 _You couldn't be more wrong_

 _We're standing strong, we carry on_

 _Knock us but we keep moving up we're moving up, yeah_

 _Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake_

 _Attention!_

 _Attention!_

 _Individuals!_

 _Originals!_

 _Huh!_

 _Let me hear you say,_

 _Ladies all across the world_

 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

 _If you're with me, let me see your hands_

 _Stand up and salute_

 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (salute)_

 _Attention! (salute)_

 _Attention! (huh!)_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute_

 _Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together._

 _And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters_

 _Huh!_

 _Representing all the women._

 _Salute, salute!"_

The song ended and Piper lowered her head dramatically. The lights changed back to their normal blue and purple, and the crowd jumped up and down, whistling and clapping. "I know you all love that song! It was written by one of my very best friends." And she smiled down at me.

Jason and Percy both turned around. Percy looked quite shocked. "Dude! You wrote that?!"

"Ssshhh, quiet. And also I'm not a dude."

"But you wrote it?" he said with a lowered voice.

"Yep. Now shut up, I want to listen to Piper."

He raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when Jason said: "Yeah shut up. I wanna listen to Piper's beautiful voice." he said, sighing happily and staring at her dreamily. We stared at him weirdly. "Oh wait, did I say that out loud?"

Percy clapped him on the back. "Yeah, you did, dork."

"Oops."

I laughed and switched my attention back to Piper. She was talking to the crowd about the importance of gender equality, and I felt myself inflate with pride. My best friend, since kindergarten, is making a difference in the world. I smiled and cheered as the music for her next song came on and she began to dance.

...

As soon as the concert finished, I sprinted backstage to talk to Piper. All of the security guards nodded at me as I ran past, and I yanked open the door to Piper's dressing room. "Pipes! That was amazing!

"Aww thanks Annabeth, but you've said that about every concert of mine that you've been to!"

"I can't help it if they're all amazing!"

She laughed and we ran to hug each other. "Thanks for flying out here with me Annabeth. It makes staying here so much more fun!"

I had been helping out with Piper's singing career for about seven years now. Seven years ago, at the start of college, I convinced her to upload her first cover, the song 'Summertime'. She had gained more and more subscribers, and after a couple of years she had a massive fan base. She was signed by an agent, and the rest is history. The incredible thing about Piper is that after all that, she never forgot her friends or let the fame get to her head. That's what's so special about her.

"No problem! It's my pleasure, I love to hear you sing!"

"Thanks! Hey, how come you don't watch from backstage?"

"I prefer to be in the audience, so if any douchebag catcalls or wolf whistles at you, I can be right there to punch them."

"Jeez, I'm so glad I don't have you for an enemy."

"You're welcome." I said laughing and we walked out to the car, a bunch of bodyguards surrounding us.

...

As soon as we got to the hotel, I flopped down on Piper's bed.

"Girl, get your own bed!"

I groaned and didn't move. I heard Piper muttering. "Lazy ass." She lay down next to me and we didn't speak for a while, until she spoke up.

"Thanks for writing that song by the way."

I groaned again. I knew what was coming. "No Piper. I will not sing or play the guitar in your next concert."

"Aww pleeeeeaaaase?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No."

"Come on! You write a bunch of really nice songs that sound beautiful when you sing them to me, but when I try it sounds horrible! If we fuse our styles together, it would sound amazing!"

We did have very different styles. Piper preferred pop rock type songs, and I generally wrote ballads or individual melodies. However, Piper could sing and I definitely could not.

"Listen, I don't want to ruin your concert. Now shut up, I want to sleep."

I tuned out her voice from then on, so I really have no idea what she was saying. I think she stopped after about ten minutes and settled down.

...

The next day I woke up at around 7:30. "Shit!" I screamed. "Piper! Get up! We're so late!"

She blinked her eyes then looked at the clock. She immediately scrambled out of bed and started pulling her clothes on hurriedly, cursing under breath. I struggled to brush the knots out of my hair when a certain idiot burst into the room.

"Hola senoritas!" said Leo Valdez, Piper's stage effects technician and our good friend.

"What do you want Leo?" I snapped as I tried to find my shoes.

"Okay, so I know that you guys are really bad at waking up early. So surprise! I set your clocks to an hour late while you were sleeping. It's actually 6:30!"

Piper and I both stopped running around the room looking for stuff and smacked him. Then Piper crawled back into bed and said: "Wake me up in 20." She fell fast asleep, giving me the perfect opportunity to glare at Leo.

"Sorry Annie. I thought it would help." he said, grinning.

"At least we're not late." I grumbled. He left the room looking thoroughly pleased with himself. As I was now awake (thanks Leo) I decided to sort my appearance out a bit. After all, we had a meeting at 8:00 with a band who was interested in collaborating with Piper.

I attacked my hair with a brush and then attempted to straighten it. It just fell limply on my shoulders and I gave up. I pulled on a black skirt with tights and a grey blouse with a white collar. I struggled to fit my heels on, but gave up and put on some white flats instead. Then I shook Piper awake and called room service for breakfast. "Yeah, French toast with the berry mix please. Thanks." There was a knock on the door and breakfast was delivered. "Thank you!" I said to the bellboy, who craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Piper. I shut the door before he could see Piper struggling to get her leggings on.

We inhaled our French toast hungrily, attempting to steal food from the other person's plate while they weren't looking and left the room. We got into the car waiting outside and drove off.

...

When we arrived at Olympus Records LA, we walked through the the automatic double doors and gave our I.D to the security guards. My mom walked past and said: "Hello, Annabeth. They're waiting for you two in studio 12."

"Thanks."

Oh yeah, my mom. Well quick background info. Twelve people run Olympian records (more on them later). They discovered Piper's music channel through Aphrodite, Piper's mother and one of the managers.

We pushed the door to studio 12 open together and strode in. All the members of the band were standing around, talking and laughing. "Sorry we're late, everyone." I paused when a blonde haired man turned around.

"It's no problem." said Jason. "Wait-Annabeth?!"

 **Extremely long chapter, I know. Sorry. Also, this is a Percabeth story, not a Jason x Annabeth story. *shudders***

 **I did not write those songs.**

 **It's my life-Bon Jovi**

 **Salute-Little Mix**

 **Both amazing songs! Go check those out as well. Also, give me some more kick-ass songs for Piper to sing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

Yeah, my day was going horribly. First of all, I couldn't find any clean jeans, so I had to borrow some of Jason's. So I wanted to watch Finding Nemo to relax, BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT! And then, when we got to the concert, apparently I was too dam (ahaha) tall for other people's liking. Everybody kept asking me to move! So when that blonde girl behind me asked me to move, I finally snapped. I know what you're thinking, first world problems. But I had a bad day, and don't tell me that you've never acted like that before on a bad day.

I did feel quite bad afterwards, and I wanted to turn around and say sorry but she seemed too frosty to want to look at me. She chatted amiably to Jason but didn't really seem to care about me too much. I couldn't see her too well in the lighting, but I knew she was a bit shorter than me, with curly blonde hair and an athletic build. Sure, she was pretty, but I had a feeling hat she didn't like me that much and I didn't blame her.

Then I was extremely shocked to realise that she knows Piper! And she wrote one of her songs, if not more. Piper described her as one of her very best friends, which also made me wonder why she was in the audience instead of backstage.

I couldn't really get the mysterious girl out of my head that night. I just met an awesome songwriter and nice human being and I was rude to them. If my mom found out, she would kill me.

I woke up pretty early, made myself some tea and broke into reserves of blue cookies. I save them for mind-boggling occasions. I sat at the breakfast bar stool for a while until Jason woke up because I had to go with him and his dorky band to some meeting. They call themselves "The Blood Of Olympus", which is a strange name that does bring back some memories. Fact is, I knew all of the members from high school. They started their band for a laugh and tried to get me to join too (that was a battle they'll never win). To be fair, their band is pretty good and they're all excellent musicians. Frank Zhang on drums, his girlfriend Hazel on the keyboard and voice, Nico DiAngelo (Hazel's half brother) on bass guitar and Reyna on guitar and voice. Jason was main voice and occasional guitar. And my friend Grover plays the reed pipes now and then.

So I tagged along with Jason because he was literally about to pee himself. He was running around our apartment, changing his 'outfit' every five minutes, because he was going to meet THE Piper McLean, who he's always had a crush on. I figured I would try to calm him down and help him keep his cool around Piper. Because honestly, he's such a dork around pretty girls.

We arrived at Olympus Records LA pretty early with the rest of the band and my-well-friend Rachel. To be honest, I'm wasn't sure where we stood because I was pretty sure she liked me romantically and I liked her as a friend. #Awkward.

I passed my dad as I walked towards studio 12, who winked at me and smiled as I passed him. Poseidon was one of the big bosses of Olympus Records. It was kind of awkward, seeing him mostly every day, because he left my mom before I was born.

I pushed open the door to studio 12 and we walked in. The band started plugging in amps and whatnot, so I offered to get coffee for everyone. I took their orders and went out of the side door, downstairs to the coffee shop. After I ordered them all I brought them back upstairs, only to realise that I got them all wrong so I had to reorder them all. I got them for free though, because my dad partially owns the place. *hair flip*

I was walking back upstairs slowly when I heard some more people enter Studio 12 through the main door. I heard a familiar girl's voice apologising and Jason being all nice and polite.

Then he says: "Annabeth?!"

What? That blonde girl who I was rude to? It's a small world, after all...

I walked in, set the coffee down and turned to Annabeth to apologise. Again, I noticed how pretty she was, dressed in business clothes with a determined look on her face. I looked her in the eyes to apologise, but I didn't expect to be looking into cold, calculating, stormy gray eyes.

 **I know this is a very short chapter compared to the last one, but I just wanted to show that Percy wasn't an asshole and that he's actually very sweet. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the follows and reviews! Seriously, reviews help so much, so feel free to nicely tell me if I've done anything wrong! So, thanks ethereal skies and Miranda! Cinder Luna: Good idea, sounds like the kind of song Annabeth would sing. Probably will happen in a later chapter. Swagasaurus Rex: what you said made a lot of sense, so it was probably a mistake on my part. However, I was aware of it when I picked the songs, and the reason I did it is because I feel like Piper cares about the lyrics more than the genre of the music. I do see your point though.**

I must admit, when I first saw Percy, I was incredibly shocked. One, I didn't know what he was doing there, and two, I didn't realise that he looked-well-hot.

He was tall and lean, with black ruffled hair and an easy-going grin on his face. However, what startled me the most was the deep sea-green color of his eyes. I could almost imagine a school of tropical fish swimming around in there, as he held an intense stare. He also looked somewhat startled when he looked into my eyes and I don't blame him-my eyes are a stormy gray color.

I recovered quickly and outstretched my hand. "Percy, right?" He took my hand and shook it cautiously, as if I might explode. I stood and waited for him to speak and then he seemed to realise what I was doing.

"Yeah, Percy. I mean, my name's Percy. And sorry for the other night, by the way. I didn't mean to snap at you but it just came out. I know you didn't deserve it."

I laughed, surprising myself. "No problem. We all have off days. But anyway, we came here to discuss other matters." I said in a business-like manner. I addressed all of the people in the room. "The Olympians want Piper and The Blood Of Olympus to collaborate."

I could see Jason growing more and more excited from the corner of my eye. Percy smacked him on the back of his head and he calmed down slightly.

Piper stepped forward and greeted everyone. I could see her eyes linger on Jason more often than they should which made me smile a lot. Percy introduced me to a tall, beefy-looking Asian kid called Frank, a girl with gold hair and almond eyes called Hazel. Her half-brother Nico who acted all depressing and gloomy (but was really a unicorn at heart) and Reyna, who was a fierce, yet kind girl who seemed a little bit interested in Jason. All of them but Reyna, who was acting a little cool, were buzzing with excitement about working with THE Piper McLean. There was also Percy's friend Rachel, the girl who designs the art for their album covers. I'm not gonna lie, her art was fantastic, but I just didn't like her. She was so clearly interested in Percy, but I really didn't understand why that bothered me.

Once we had all been introduced, we sat down and started brainstorming. Well, Rachel didn't do anything, but we'll ignore that.

"So...thoughts on how we're going to do this? Annabeth?"

"Nope. Depends on how many songs you guys can write."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel. It took all of my energy to not roll my eyes at her, so Piper answered for me.

"She means that how many songs we write is dependent on how well our styles fit and how well we work together as a group."

"Yeah, we could end up writing one song or doing a whole concert together." said Frank.

"Yeah, that's true." said Hazel, earning a beaming smile from Frank. "So, we know your style is quite powerful and pop-rocky."

Piper laughed. "To be honest, I'm nothing special. The lyrics mean a lot to me, so the genre of music might differ a lot in my music. Which is not that professional, but in terms of music, I go with what fits the lyrics. Even if it doesn't sound like the rest of my music."

"It sounds awesome though." said Nico. "I really like your song 'It's my life'".

"Great song, but I like 'Salute' better, don't you Annabeth?" said Percy suddenly.

I glared at him. "No, I don't." Percy and I had a staring match for a minute while the rest of the room fell in uncomfortable silence.

Reyna cleared her throat. "So, when should next meet up? To write the songs."

Piper turned to me. "Annie? Where's the planner?" she whined.

"Firstly, don't call me Annie. Secondly, I think you left it in the car."

"Uh, I know that I have meetings this Tuesday and Thursday. 'Beth, don't you have a date on Friday?"

I blushed and glared at Piper. "Yep." I could feel Percy narrowing his eyes slightly. "But I have that interview on Wednesday as well. You guys can just meet without me, I'm not that important."

"Okay." said Rachel. "So, Wednesday or Friday then."

"Whoa hold your horses." said Piper. "No offence, but I want Annabeth there. She's a great songwriter!"

"Yeah, you are." began Jason, "Have you written any others?"

"Ummmmm..."

Piper jumped in. "She's written loads of awesome songs, but sometimes they sound so good when she sings them to me, I don't want to ruin them."

"Aaaaahhhh, you can sing as well, Annabeth!" smirked Percy.

"Nope, I can't. Anyway, this isn't about me." I said with gritted teeth. "So, what day?" enquired Piper.

"Is Saturday good for everybody?" asked Jason.

Everyone nodded and exchanged numbers eagerly.

...

Percy's POV:

"Damn." was the first thing I thought when I saw Annabeth. Her eyes were the most engaging color, with tints of blue and flecks of brown. Her skin was a tan color, and she had a very athletic and fit body.

I caught up to Annabeth as she walked out of the front doors, Piper going the opposite way. "Hey Annie!"

She wheeled around sharply to look daggers at me. "Don't call me Annie."

"Sorry. Where you going?"

"Piper's going back to the hotel, and I was going to take a walk."

"Oh cool. Mind if I come with? Jason's kind of tired, so he doesn't want to do anything."

"Sure." she said and strolled out of the building, her blonde curls flying out of her bun.

"So," I began, to alleviate the awkward tension. "Job interview, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I help Piper out at the moment, but I can't do it forever. I'm going for an interview at an architectural firm on Wednesday."

"Jeez, you must be brainy."

She laughed, a tinkling sound that was really nice to hear. "Thanks. What about you?"

"At the moment, I'm helping Jason out. Otherwise, I'm a lifeguard and swim teacher at a public swimming pool."

"Really? That's so cool! Saved any lives?"

"A couple, but it doesn't happen that often at all."

She laughed again and I hastily changed my words. "I meant, people don't need saving that often."

We chatted for a while, until we stopped by a taco stall. There was a guy with really curly hair with his back turned to us, cooking meat. "Want a taco?" said Annabeth.

"Nah, but thanks anyway."

She cleared her throat to get the attention of the taco guy. "Excuse me."

The guy turned around. "ARGH! ANNABETH!"

She took a step back. "Leo! What to fu-frick are you doing here?!"

"Senorita, when I'm not being a awesome stage technician, I moonlight as a taco chef."

"You moonlight? During the daytime?"

"Chica, you know what I mean."

"Leo, te odio."

"Love ya too Annie. So a free taco for you and your boyfriend here."

We both blushed slightly. "No, he's not my boyfriend. And he doesn't want a taco."

"Are you sure?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows at me. "No one makes better tacos than Chef Leo!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She got her taco from Leo, and said goodbye to him.

"Adios, amigos." shouted Leo as we walked away. Annabeth was smiling fondly as she heard Leo shouting, which made me a teeny-weeny bit jealous, I must admit.

We walked along the sunny streets of LA, occasionally stopping to look at bookstores (for Annabeth) and a sports shop (for me). We stopped outside Adidas, and I asked Annabeth if we could go in. She was smiling and texting, so she wasn't really listening. I asked again and she nodded, not paying attention. Exasperated slightly, I walked into the cool air-conditioned building, Annabeth following behind.

When she looked up from her phone and saw where we were, she paled considerably. "This is-Percy, I'm going to wait outside."

"Uh okay." I said, confused. "Why?"

"Don't-too late." she muttered. I followed her line of vision to see a tall, muscular-looking dude heading towards us. He had close-cropped sandy hair and blue eyes. The dude looked pretty cool, but the only slightly unsettling thing about him was the white scar on his right cheek, like a knife slash. "Annabeth!" He greeted her enthusiastically and slung an arm over her shoulders. She looked both uncomfortable and happy, but removed the arm anyway.

"Hey Luke!"

Luke smiled at her and turned to me. "Who's this?" he asked, his smile tightening slightly.

"My name's Percy, nice to meet you dude." I outstretched my hand and shook Luke's hand hesitantly.

Annabeth watched us both warily. "Percy, this is Luke. He's my...friend."

"Yep." he clapped his hands together. "So, did you guys need anything?"

"Uh no thanks." I said, searching for an excuse to get out of there. I was almost dying from the awkwardness, and I could tell Annabeth was too. But you see, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Because I am, in fact, a world-class renowned actor.

I gasped dramatically. "Annabeth! What time is it?"

"Summertime."

I smiled inwardly at her sense of humour and wit but kept up with my performance. "No time for jokes! Luke?"

"Uhh, 9:30?"

I gasped yet again and swayed on my feet. "Oh no. Oh no." I repeated in a stage whisper.

Annabeth shot me a look that clearly said: "Overdoing it!"

"Annabeth! Oh no! We were meant to meet Jessica ten minutes ago!"

Annabeth was clearly annoyed, but went along with it anyway. "Oh, Jessica! Oh my, she's going to be so pissed!"

"Yes, especially because she's pregnant! Quick, we must dash! It was lovely meeting you Luke, see you around!"

And I rushed out of the shop, pulling Annabeth with me. Once we had rounded the corner, Annabeth pulled her hand from mine. "Jessica? Pregnant Jessica?"

I scratched my head. "First name that came to mind. My performance was fantastic though, right?"

"It was so unnecessary."

"Well, I got us away from him, didn't I?"

Annabeth's stare hardened. "He's not that bad."

I blushed slightly. "Oh. Is he-? Are you and him-?"

"I have a date with him, if that's what you are trying to ask."

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel a little envious of Luke.

Annabeth smiled and changed the subject. "So, Percy, tell me about yourself."

I obliged, relieved for the change of subject. I told her about my mom, high school, college and my plans to get my degree in marine biology. She was a very good listener, paying attention and offering sympathy at sad bits.

When it came to her turn to talk, she spoke about how she never met her mom until she was around twelve, and her stepbrothers. I was paying attention, but her eyes were distracting me. They were really something else; cold and calculating, stormy and dangerous, warm and soft, all at the same time.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She waved her hands in front of my eyes, and I did a double take.

"Sorry, I-Seaweed Brain?! Where did that come from?"

"Your obsession with ocean and swimming led me to believe you are a seaweed brain."

"Whatever, Wise Girl."

"That is an awful nickname. You really couldn't do better than that?"

"Don't mock me, mortal."

She laughed and gripped my arm. I felt some tingles when she touched me, and apparently Annabeth did too, because her cheeks tinged pink and she pulled her hand away.

We stared at each other for a bit until a young boy passed us and made smooching noises, who I recognised.

"Shut up Harley. Don't make me tell your mother."

Annabeth laughed slightly. "Percy, thanks for coming with me. I had fun. Piper keeps asking me to come back, so is it okay if I call Argus to come pick me up now? He can give you a lift home too."

"Um yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Wise Girl."

"No problem, Seaweed Brain."

We waited on the sidewalk, talking amiably until Annabeth's car came.

"This is your car?"

"Yep."

It was a silver Vauxhall Jetta, which was really nice, but I was expecting something like a Lamborghini.

Annabeth caught the passing expression on my face and smiled wryly. "It's not as flash as you expected, is it?"

How did she know that? "No, I wasn't thinking that! But now that you brought it up...I just find it weird, considering you work with a world famous singer."

"Yeah, but I wanted something normal." She sat in the back seat of the car, gesturing for me to sit next to her. I hesitated slightly, and she noticed again. "I don't bite." she teased with a charming smile, so I sat down.

...

Jason's POV:

Ever since Percy had come back from his walk with Annabeth, he was in a really weird mood. He would just stare at the wall for minutes upon minutes, and wasn't talking in full sentences. Every time, I tried to talk to him, he told me to "stop bothering me, you're distracting me from my daydreams" dreamily.

I smirked to myself every time it happened. I knew my best bro, so I knew that he had a cruuush. The annoying thing was that I couldn't tease him about it, because he wasn't even paying attention! However, from that point on, I knew the next couple of weeks were going to be one hell of a ride.

 **Whoa, this chapter was long. Yeah sorry about the length, but I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for Percabeth. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday - Annabeth's POV:

"Piper!" I groaned. "Get up!"

"No!" She rolled and turned over on her side, pillow over her head.

"Piper!" I groaned again. "You said you'd come with me to the studio today!"

She sat up, extremely dishevelled. "I did, didn't I? Ugh, sometimes I hate that I'm such a nice friend."

I looked closely at her. There were bags under her eyes, and recently she had been wearing a worried expression. I felt an immediate pang of regret for waking her up to drag her somewhere. "Actually Pipes, you don't have to go. I can go by myself, no biggie."

"It's alright 'Beth, I'm awake now." she tried to clamber out of bed, but tripped over her own feet and fell backwards.

Struggling to hold back my laughter, I said: "Seriously, just get some rest. You need to rest those vocal chords of yours."

"Are you sure? Cause I can-"

"Just sleep!"

She obliged happily, and within minutes she was snoring softly. Quietly, I got dressed and grabbed my car keys. I walked out into the early morning sunshine, and drove to the studio.

As soon as I got there, I headed to my favourite place, the library. I don't know why they have a library in a recording studio, but apparently my mother demanded one be placed when they first built this place. I asked her for a favour a couple years back, if she could arrange for it to be soundproofed. She agreed, probably because she wanted me to stop bothering her. Motherly love at its finest.

So I grabbed my guitar from Piper's recording and practicing room, and headed to the library. Honestly, I was feeling so tense. I had an interview with a major architectural firm, and even though I know I am good, I couldn't help feeling apprehensive. Music helps me unwind though, so I figured I could help Piper out by writing a couple of songs before I started my new job. I already had some lyrics planned out, so all I had to do was come up with a tune.

I started the lyrics for that particular song back in middle school - it was a first draft for a poem I wanted to submit for English class. I ended up scrapping it for whatever reason, but kept the draft, because I did like some of the stanzas. I continued it and turned it into a song a couple of months ago, when I met Luke. Cheesy, I know, but I really did fall for him hard when I first met him. And I completed it a couple of nights ago, based on a dream I had. The finished effect gave the words a bit of an eerie and supernatural feel, so I needed to create some calming music.

About half an hour later I had made some awesome music to fit the lyrics. Actually, I had just randomly touched the guitar strings until I found something I liked. Works every time.

I ducked my head out of the room to check that no one was in the hallway, then sat back down with my guitar and began singing softly.

" _Oh today I'm just a drop of water_

 _And I'm running down a mountainside_

 _Come tomorrow I'll be in the ocean_

 _I'll be rising with the morning tide_

 _There's a ghost upon the moor tonight_

 _Now it's in our house_

 _When you walked into the room just then_

 _It's like the sun came out"_

I was lost in the song, the music lifting my spirits and calming my brain activity. I wasn't aware of someone quietly entering the library and listening to me play.

 _"I'm an atom in a sea of nothing_

 _Looking for another to combine_

 _Maybe we could be the start of something_

 _Be together at the start of time_

 _There's a ghost upon the moor tonight_

 _Now it's in our house_

 _When you walked into the room just then_

 _It's like the sun came out_

 _It's like the sun came out_

I poured my energy into the song, singing passionately, oblivious to the eavesdropper.

 _And the day is clear_

 _My voice is just a whisper_

 _Louder than the screams you hear_

 _It's like the sun came out_

It's like the sun came out

It's like the sun came out

It's like the sun came out..."

A slow clap sounded through the library as I wheeled round to see the source. A gothy-looking girl was standing there, raising a dark eyebrow. She stared at me with electric blue eyes, hand on her hip. She looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "That. Was. Mind-blowing."

I smiled. "Thanks, I suppose. I've heard better."

She stepped closer. She had a 'death to barbie' shirt on, and a black leather jacket. That, her spiky black hair and thick eyeliner created her gothic look. "I doubt even I could've done better. You wrote that yourself?"

"Yep. But I wrote it for my friend, not me."

"Who?"

"Piper McLean."

She didn't look surprised. "It's not Piper's style. She's a great singer, but she wouldn't do it justice."

"Ugh." I muttered to myself rather than the girl. "I need to make it more powerful."

The girl stepped closer and shook her head. "No. It's powerful enough, in its own way. It's your song, a reflection of your creativity. There's only so far that someone else can carry it."

"Deep." I said, a bit stunned.

The girl chuckled and stuck her hand out. "Thalia, Thalia Grace."

And suddenly it hit me. All the posters I had seen, her voice on the radio, her face in random patches of music videos. "Thalia? As in, Thalia of the Hunt?"

The Hunters were another group that was part of Olympus Records. One of the managers, Artemis, created a band called The Hunt. She appointed Thalia as the leader, and since then they have been making some pretty cool music.

She grinned again. "Yep, that's me, Blondie."

"Wow. So, um, can I help you?"

"Nah, I was just looking for a book. Thing is, I can't even remember what I was looking for anymore. Your song was that amazing."

"Well thank you."

She grinned and walked out of the room. She stopped suddenly by the door and spoke. "Oh, by the way, we could use a musician like you on our team. Give me a call if you want." She brought out a card from her pocket, then flicked her wrist and sent it spinning at me. I caught it midair. "Nice catch."

"Nice throw." I called after her as she left the room.

...

The morning events had excited me, and all apprehension had deserted me as I walked into the cool, air-conditioned building. I was no longer worried, so I confidently walked up to the front desk. "Hello." I said to the smiling receptionist.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I have an interview with Ms Johnson."

"You must be Miss Annabeth Chase. Mrs Johnson is waiting for you upstairs. Her room is at the end of the hallway, on the right.

"Thank you." I followed the man's directions and knocked on Mrs Johnson's door.

...

I was smiling happily as I walked out of the glass revolving doors of the architectural firm. Mrs Johnson was unconventional, but I had assumed so before hand. Not many big important bosses interview potential new employees. She was incredibly kind, asking me about what I hoped to gain from the job, why I like architecture, etc. She then offered me the job and some tea. So win-win.

I checked my phone and opened a text from Piper. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come today! Come and meet me at the park when you're finished. I brought coffee and Leo's bringing tacos."

I drove to the park that Piper and I always went to. Since forever, we've always been obsessed with that park, because it's where we met.

When I got there, I headed for our place, a little spot by the lake, shaded by trees. Piper was there, sat on a picnic blanket chatting to Leo. She was lying down on her back and smiled when she saw me approaching. "Annabeth!"

"Hey Leo. Nice hair, Phoebe." I commented as I sat down. Piper was sporting her 'Phoebe' outfit, a black wig and brown contacts. This was so she didn't get stalked by paparazzi all the time.

"Thanks. Want your coffee?"

"Yep. Gimme."

She passed over a caramel frappe and I sipped it, stretching out on the blanket.

"So, I assume you got the job." said Piper.

"Of course she did." snorted Leo. "That girl had a scary amount of brains."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Leo. And yeah, I got the job."

Leo whooped and Piper clapped. "Well done Annie! But I am going to miss you being with me all the time."

"Me too Pipes."

Leo passed tacos round and we lay in the sun for a while. "Guys, we need to find an apartment soon."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, we've been staying in hotels for weeks now. Annabeth, we've been invited to go look in an apartment this afternoon."

"Ok cool."

...

I was pleasantly surprised. We had been to see about seven other places and had managed to find a lot of faults with all of them. The apartment we saw was actually beautiful. The thing I liked about it was that the rooms were unfurnished. Plain white walls, ceiling and floors. The kitchen was spacious and there were plenty of windows letting in lots of light. My inner interior designer was coming out. We also had a balcony, four bedrooms with ensuites, and a laundry room. I already had a plan formulating in my head of where everything could go.

"You know guys," said Piper. "I think this is the one. Spacious, clean and it's near the recording studio."

"I'm in." said Leo. "It's near the workshop. Annabeth?" They turned to me. So far, on our apartment hunt, I had been the 'pickiest' by far.

"You know, it's alright." I said, and they jumped up and down with excitement.

...

Percy's POV:

I was leaving my apartment to go to the grocery store when I heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs.

Her mesmerising gray eyes locked onto mine. "Percy?"

 **Aha Percabeth is coming! Sorry for the late update and lack of Percabeth in this chapter, but I just want there to be more depth to Annabeth's character before we get there. Please revie and thanks so much for reading!**


	5. ADOPTION DETAILS

ATTENTION!

If you wish to adopt this story, you may pm me. First person to pm me gets it. The same is also happening with me other stories. Whoever adopts it can rewrite it, edit it and do what they want with the storyline.

I'm really sorry guys but I'm just not feeling this anymore. I've been on hiatus for so long now, and when I finally came back, I tried to write but I couldn't.


End file.
